El Hijo de un Espejo
by Spiritcan
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde que Yoh supuestamente mató a Hao, pero este al parecer a reaparecido, Yoh y Anna, reciven una noticia muy importante de Mikihisa, aumenta el compromiso. Tamao no quiere perder a Yoh. Nuevos problemas y un acontecimiento doloros


El Hijo de un Espejo: Capítulo 1  
  
Aviso de Problemas  
  
El sol brillaba fuertemente ese día, era plena primavera, el calor era agobiante anunciando que el verano se acercaba, ya habían transcurrido dos años desde que Yoh venció a Hao en la Aldea Apache. Yoh se encontraba esperando fuera de la pensión a su prometida para ir al Colegio. Esta última se tardaba mucho, al parecer, le daba las últimas indicaciones a Tamao de lo que debía hacer en su ausencia.  
  
-Annita, se nos hará tarde!!- -.- decía Yoh, con la esperanza de no llegar tarde ese día.  
  
-Espero que te halla quedado claro...-decía Anna a Tamao, saliendo de la casa.  
  
-Adios Señor Yoh, Señorita Anna- decía animadamente la pelirrosada levantando un brazo.  
  
-Hasta luego Tamao- nn se despidió alegremente Yoh lo que hizo sonrojar a Tamao la cual se entró rápidamente a la pensión.  
  
-Vamos, no querrás que lleguemos tarde por tu culpa- ùú dijo Anna enfadada por lo sucedido.  
  
-Pero Annita...fuiste tu la que se demoró demasiado...- TTTT intentó alegar Yoh.  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
"Vaya, la señorita Anna me dijo que fuera a comprar verduras, pero la tienda no la habren hasta dentro de media hora más, supongo que ver algo de televisión no me hará mal nn" pensába la joven pink-girl mientras encendía el televisor que solo se encendía para ver las novelas que ve Anna. Estaban dando las noticias de la mañana:  
  
-"Extraños incendios han sido provocados por toda la región sin razón aparente, las autoridades pertinentes estan estudiando el caso, pero no han tomado en cuenta el aporte de varios testigos que afirman haber visto de entre las llamas, la silueta de un joven de no más de 15 años que se reía estruendosamente, ¿Será un pirómano loco?, la policía está investigando profundamente el caso..."- decía la voz del noticiero.  
  
"Caray, nunca me imagine que algo así ocurriera en una ciudad tan tranquila como esta" Pensaba Tamao para sus adentros.  
  
-"¡Aviso de último momento!, un testigo ha grabado uno de los sucesos con su videocamara, en el se muestra al piromano que provablemente haya causado los incendios. En exclusiva se lo mostramos, observe..." Tamao abrió como platos los ojos para ver el video que ahí se mostraba.  
  
En el video se mostraba lo que claramente era el incendio de una "parcela" muy cercana a la p0ensión, entre dos árboles que caían por el fuego se vió la silueta del joven que concordaba con la descripción que habían dado los testigos, llevaba el cabello inmensamente largo y llevaba lo que parecía una capa, y se escuchó lo siguiente:  
  
"Jajajaja!, que diminutos son, así será como sucumbira Y....Sa....ra" De subito se cortó el video, al parecer el fuego había llegado a la camara en ese momento, sin embargo, con lo que vió la pelirrosada le bastaba.  
  
-No puede ser!, ese joven es...es...es...- Tamao no lo podía creer y su respiración se entrecortaba- El señor Yoh debe saber esto!!!-  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Annita, te pasa algo?- O.O preguntó el inocente Yoh  
  
-No me pasa nada- ùu Contesto fría como siempre la rubia.  
  
-Vamos, confía en mi- Yoh estana poniendo cara de perro abandonado.  
  
-¿No escuchaste?, no me pasa nada-  
  
-Vamos, te conosco Annita, se cuando algo te molesta-  
  
-¡¡¡QUE NO ME PASA NADA!!!- El rugido de Anna casi manda a volar a Yoh. Ya estaban llegando al Colegio, faltaban 2 minutos para que tocaran.  
  
-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- trato de cambiar de tema el pobre Asakura.  
  
-Si-  
  
Caminaron hasta la entrada del colegio, subieron rápidamente a su salón y tomaron asiento. Ahí los esperaba un Manta que acababa de tomar asiento, subiendo con una escalera (-.-).  
  
-Hola chicos, como estan?- dijo animadamente Manta.  
  
-Bien, jijiji- nn  
  
-...-  
  
-Hey, Yoh- dijo en voz baja Manta una vez Anna se había ido a sentar- ¿que le pasa a Anna hoy?, parece más enojada de lo normal-  
  
-Eso me gustaría saber a mi- U.U  
  
-Supiste la nueva?-  
  
-No, cual fue la vieja?- O.O  
  
-Yoh!, tomame en serio!!!- .  
  
-¿Te tomo?- O.O  
  
-Olvidalo ¬¬, lo que te quería decir era que aquí en la zona han habido muchos incendios ultimamente, se culpa a un piromano, pero hasta el momento no se ha dado con su paradero-   
  
-Orale, a lo mejor tenía frío- ·.·  
  
-No!!!, está destruyendo casas, bosques parcelas, TODO, ten cuidado de que no quemen la pensión-  
  
-No te preocupes, nadie dañara mi hogar- Yoh se tornó más serio dejando sorprendido a Manta.  
  
-Buenos días jóvenes- dijo el profesor de Matemáticas entrando a la sala.  
  
-Buenos días profesor- dijieron todos los alumnos en coro.  
  
-Hoy veremos el emocionante mundo de la Trigonometría, abran sus libros en la página 63-  
  
-¡¡¡Que emocinante!!!- (Manta)  
  
-Que aburrido- (Anna)  
  
-Pero si yo aun no aprendo ni a sumar TTTT- (Adivinen).  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Como les iba diciendo, el ángulo ABC por...- explicaba el profesor con conceptos en la pizarra, nadie quería quedarse atrás, por lo que había un silencio casi absoluto. Hasta de que pronto:  
  
TOC TOC TOC, se escucha a la puerta. El profesor va hacia la puerta y la abre, ahí se ve el palido rostro de Tamao, que parecía muy nerviosa.  
  
-Disculpe profesor, puedo hablar con Yoh y Anna porfavor- ··  
  
-Esta bien, pero corto, estamos en clase- dijo el profesor y se dio vuelta a la clase- Kyoyama, Asakura, los buscan afuera- Yoh y Anna se levantaron y salieron del salón cerrando la puerta.  
  
-¿Que pasa?- preguntó inponente Anna.  
  
-Señor Yoh, señortita Anna...- decía entrecortadamente Tamao.  
  
-¿Estas bien?-preguntó preocupado Yoh.  
  
-Los incendios...- trataba de decir la pelirrosada.  
  
-ah, te refieres a los que se han estado provocando en la zona- Yoh recordaba lo que le había contado Manta.  
  
-Habla de una buena vez- dijo cansada de esperar la rubia.  
  
-Creo que se quien los está provocando, hoy dieron un video por las noticias-  
  
-¿Quién crees que es?- preguntó Anna dandose vuelta para entrar al salón.  
  
-¡El que aparece en el video es Hao!- dijo en voz alta Tamao sintiendo que se sacaba un peso de encima, los ojos de Yoh y Anna se abrieron como platos y Anna se dio vuelta para mirar a un también desconcertado Yoh.  
  
-Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?- preguntaron los dos a coro.  
  
-Muy segura, por favor veanlo, cuando lo repitieron lo grabé en un vhs donde los vecinos-  
  
-Vamos a casa inmediatamente- dijo Anna y se pusieron en camino.  
  
-.-.-.-.-  
  
-Esto no puede ser- decía una y otra vez Anna, revovinando más de 20 veces el video para ver una figura igual a la de Hao aparecía en el fuego, y además diciendo esa última frase que podía referirse a Yoh Asakura.  
  
-¿Y que pasa si nunca lo maté?- se preguntaba Yoh cabizbajo.  
  
-No, es imposible, de no haber muerto, porque se aparece recién ahora?- Anna no quería creer lo que veía.  
  
-Bueno, no hay nada que hacer, veremos como se darán las cosas-Yoh se levantó y mostró una sonrisa.  
  
-Pe...pero...-Tamao no entendía ese cambio repentino.  
  
-Todo saldra bien, jijiji-  
  
-Yoh tiene razón, esto se solucionara de algún modo.  
  
De pronto, por la ventana entró un cuervo y se poso, después de revolotear, en el hombro de Yoh. Traía una carta en una de sus patas.  
  
-¿Qué es esto?- se preguntó Yoh.  
  
-Ha de ser del señor Mikihisa- dijo Anna acercandose a Yoh mientras este comenzaba a leer la carta.  
  
-¡¡¡QUE QUEEEEEEEE!!!!- gritó Yoh después de leer la carta y se tiró el suelo. .  
  
-Mmmm....- decía Anna mientras leía la carta- muy bien, iré a buscar lapiz y papel para que anotes tus invitados Yoh, y le informes a tu padre sobre el video-  
  
Al no entender nada, Tamao comenzó a leer también la carta, la cuál decía:  
  
"Yoh y Señorita Kyoyama:  
  
Les he de informar, que la familia Asakura a decidido establecer el matrimonio de ustedes para 2 semanas más. Se realizará en casa de Yohmei y Kino. Se les pide que esten alla en 1 semana más. Yo estaré ahí para resivirlos. Porfavor, adjunten con la carta de respuesta, la lista de invitados que tengan para el matrimonio, para prepararles habitaciones para su hospedaje. La ceremonia de Iniciacion al matrimonio se realizara un día antes del oficial. Aca se les dará más información.  
  
Saludos Señorita Kyoyama, no te desmayes Yoh."  
  
Una vez terminada de leer la carta, Tamao fue la segunda en desmayarse, NO PODIA SER!, su Yoh se iba a casar con la señorita Anna!!.  
  
-.-Continuara-.-  
  
Notas del Autor: Uff...termine rápido este primer capítulo, les prometo que la trama se viene muy buena.¿Hao habrá realmente reaparecido?. ¿Yoh y Anna se casaran?, ¿Tamao hará algo para impedirlo?, Manta aun está aprendiendo trigonometría?. Estas y muchas otras interrogantes, en el siguiente cap. Por lo demás les pido disculpas si algunos signos no se ven, es el ff.net que no los acepta, porque, no lo se. Si quieren saber, porque el Fic se llama "El hijo de un espejo", sigan leyendo. .  
  
PORFA!!!! DEJEN REVIEW PARA ANIMARME A SEGUIR!!! 


End file.
